


living nightmare.

by seekrest



Series: febuwhump 2020. [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (but not the credits scene), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, Peter Parker stresses about everything, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Ned must see the torn expression on Peter’s face, smiling as he starts to put his stuff in his backpack. “You’ll be fine, Pete. It’s you and MJ.”He smirks, zipping up his backpack.“What else do you need?”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: febuwhump 2020. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619581
Comments: 29
Kudos: 181





	living nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 and we are already into fluff. This is not whump or really even angst. More like angst adjacent. 
> 
> But it’s me so you know. 
> 
> ...don’t get too comfortable.

“This night has to be perfect.”

Ned snickers, Peter rolling his eyes in exasperation as he paces the ceiling of his room. 

“Ned—“

“Dude. You know I one hundred percent support you in like, anything you do. But do you _really_ think MJ cares about an elaborate birthday date?” Ned shrugs his shoulders as he looks back down to his homework. “This is MJ we’re talking about.”

“But this is the first birthday where we’re a couple, Ned. That’s gotta mean something right?” Peter asks, glancing upwards as Ned still focuses on his homework - his phone buzzing as he brings it out of his pocket.

“My mom needs help with dinner.” Ned says, tapping out a reply and putting his phone back in his pocket - Peter bringing a hand to the ceiling so he can gently land back down on the floor - May telling him on more than one occasion that his loud thumping would give the neighbors something to complain about.

Ned must see the torn expression on Peter’s face, smiling as he starts to put his stuff in his backpack. “You’ll be fine, Pete. It’s you and MJ.”

He smirks, zipping up his backpack.

“What else do you need?”

* * *

Peter’s almost vibrating with excitement - and nerves - when the day finally comes, so distracted that Michelle actually surprises him when she walks up to his locker.

“Hey.”

“Hey, hey, how— happy birthday.” Peter says with a rush, crowding around the locker door to try and hide the card he’d gotten her.

It was cheesy and something she’d undoubtedly think was ridiculous but Peter hoped she’d like it anyway. 

Michelle rolls her eyes, leaning in to kiss him - the softness of her lips steadying his heartbeat in a way that nothing else really has. 

It’s over entirely too soon, Michelle leaning back and saying, “Birthdays are insignificant when you consider that time is a social construct.”

Peter blinks at that, the neutral expression on her face throwing him off for a beat before Michelle’s face cracks into a grin. “I’m messing with you. Thanks, Pete.”

He laughs, grabbing the card out from the locker and handing it to her. She examines it, the red of the envelope matching the warmth he’s feeling on his cheeks.

“You got me a card?” She asks, looking back up at him. 

“I _made_ you a card.” Michelle purses her lips, sliding the envelope open. 

“Perfect. Don’t let card companies sucker you into their corporate business scheme.” She jokes, opening the card as Peter watched her. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Peter jokes back, going quiet when she starts to read it - holding it delicately in her hands, just like she did her sketch pad.

It was his own - admittedly awful - attempt at a comic book, Peter remembering the hours he’d spent watching YouTube videos of how to align the panels and for tips on how to sketch the two of them as well as he could.

It still wasn’t nearly as good as anything she could do, amateurish and lacking any of the artistic finesse that Michelle had spent years perfecting.

But Peter hoped that the thought would count, his confidence shaking as she silently studied the card in her hand.

“Is it— do you like it?” He asks, Michelle’s eyes tracing all over the card - not saying a word as Peter plows on. 

“It’s our relationship, but like our friendship too. See I got decathlon in there and then Prague and—“

“I love it.” Michelle finally says, her voice so low it’s barely a whisper even if Peter could hear it as if she had shouted it because of his enhanced senses.

“You do?” Peter asks, Michelle finally meeting his eyes with a smile on her face.

“I do.” She leans forward again, this time Peter being prepared for the kiss - going to bring her closer only for the bell to ring.

Michelle leans back, gingerly folding the card back together and putting it in her backpack before saying, “My uh, my mom actually took off a few hours for work tonight.”

“Oh.” Peter says in surprise, before immediately shaking his head and saying, “MJ, that’s great.”

The smile on her face is small but genuine as she says, “Yeah, I didn’t— I didn’t think that she would.”

Peter stays silent, heart constricting at the idea that even for as few parental figures that he still had that Michelle had had her mom her whole life and yet couldn’t rely on her. 

“Anyway, she wants to go out to dinner. For my birthday.” Michelle says, Peter’s own smile falling for a beat before forcing it back.

“That’s great, that’s— that’s really great, MJ.”

Michelle looks uncertain, almost apologetic as she says, “I know you had this whole night planned. Ned said—”

“Ned likes to exaggerate.” Peter lies, already thinking of the deposits he wouldn’t be able to get back but pushing that away - not wanting her to feel guilty when he knew how much Michelle secretly wanted her mom to be around nearly as much as May was for him. 

“We can meet up afterwards, if you want.”

Michelle searches his face, clearly seeing the lie but is cut off by the warning bell - Peter taking advantage of the distraction by kissing her again before closing his locker.

“Text me when you’re free okay? I’ll swing by or something.” Peter jokes, winking as Michelle rolls her eyes - Peter turning towards the other direction from where Michelle was going, towards their respective classes for the afternoon.

“See you later.”

Peter waves, ignoring the swooping feeling in his gut as he says, “See you.” 

* * *

“This is a living nightmare.” Peter groans, May laughing from the couch as she leans back - looking at Peter sitting at the kitchen table.

“That bad huh?”

“Just for future reference,” Peter says, putting his head in his hands, “Maybe don’t put down cash deposits with shady bodega owners about renting their rooftop.”

“You did _what_?” May asks, her voice going from playful to concerned as Peter winces.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time?”

“Peter Parker, how much did you spend?” Peter brings his head out of his hands to see the incredulous look on her face, swallowing as he prepares for the lecture on money management and says, “Like $100?”

“A hundred—“ May stops herself, closing her eyes before she starts to softly laugh - shaking her head as Peter’s shoulder sag.

“Oh kid,” May finally says, “let this be a lesson _not_ to trust shady bodega owners. Why didn’t you just ask Mr. Delmar?”

“Cause he’s terrible at keeping secrets and I wanted it to be a surprise.” Peter says, exhaling out of his mouth as he sighs. “I guess it doesn’t matter anyway, since MJ’s out with her mom.”

“That’s good sweetheart.” May says kindly, but even Peter can hear the edge in it - knowing from off-hand comments that May didn’t understand Michelle’s mom indifference to her daughter any more than he did. 

“It’s good for them to try, before you two head off to college.”

“I know.” Peter replies, looking back down to the notebook he had in front of him.

It’s quiet for a moment before May asks, “Are you going to head out tonight? Do your little friendly neighborhood Spider-Man thing?”

Peter nods. “Yeah, I think I will. MJ said she’d text me when her and her mom are done.” He makes a face at the notebook, a detailed itinerary that was useless now as he says, “Probably better than just staring at this all night.”

“I’ll pretend that that’s directed to the notebook and not to me.” May jokes, Peter immediately whipping his head around - realizing how he must’ve sounded when she laughs.

“May—“

“I’m joking, Peter. Go,” she waves a hand to the window, “do what you do.”

But then she points to him - face firm and eyes locked onto his. “But be careful. Curfew is?”

“1am.”

“Even _if_ you end up meeting up with MJ.” She says. Peter goes to stand from his seat only to cringe when May asks, “You’re using protection right?”

“May!” Peter flushes a red so deep it could rival his suit, May looking back to him like she’d casually asked him about the weather.

“I was seventeen once. What I _wasn’t_ was a teenaged parent and that’s not what I want for you either.”

“We’re not having this conversation.”

“You’re growing up and your hormones are—“ May begins, the smirk smile on her face only further setting off Peter’s embarrassment.

“Yes. _Yes,_ okay. We’re— we’re being safe.” Peter flushes, wanting to look anywhere but May’s face even if he’d be lying if he didn’t hope that that was _exactly_ what he hoped his later meetup with Michelle would include.

He’d had the whole evening planned - dinner on a rooftop of said bodega, a swing through the city and a pop up art exhibit that was run by some college students that he knew Michelle would adore.

All of those plans were scrapped for now but the idea of still being able to end Michelle’s birthday with showing her how glad he was she was born had still crossed his mind.

But he wasn't going to tell May that. 

“I love you, kiddo.” May yells from the couch, Peter going back to his room to change into his suit before he goes back out to tell her he was heading out.

“Love you.” He mutters, knowing that he did even if he felt mortified as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Patrol ends up being a lot slower than Peter had hoped - giving him entirely too much time to think about Michelle and the night she was having with her mom.

He sends a web out, casually swinging around her neighborhood in the hopes that she’ll text him that she’s home - even if Peter recognizes that it’s selfish of him to hope that her night ends early.

A part of him rationalizes that he’s just being protective - knowing how many times Michelle’s mom has flaked out on her and for as much as she pretended that nothing phased her, that her mom’s absentminded rejection bothered Michelle deeply.

Another part of him recognized that if her mom was actually turning over a new leaf that the free reign of spending time together that they had would also be diminished - something Peter didn’t really want to dwell on considering how much he’d taken for granted just how free Michelle’s schedule had been for the duration of their relationship.

Peter puts that off for now, brought out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes - immediately glancing at the text from Michelle, deflating slightly when he sees what it says.

 **MJ:** Mom surprised me with tickets to a broadway show

It’s a simple statement but Peter can read Michelle well enough to know - even through text message - that she was excited, knowing she didn’t use nearly as many exclamation points as he would if the situation were reversed. 

He lands on a light post, bringing his phone out of his utility belt as he sends a message back.

 **Peter:** That’s awesome MJ!!!! Are you guys having fun??

He watched the text bubbles start, stop then start again before he finally gets the reply.

 **MJ:** yeah it’s weird

Peter tries to think of a quick reply only for another message to come in.

 **MJ:** sorry it ruined your plans

Peter immediately feels awful, kicking himself for not hiding his disappointment well enough earlier as he quickly replies.

 **Peter:** you didn’t ruin anything, MJ. I’m glad you and your mom are having a good time.

Peter bites his lip under the mask, tapping his fingers against the phone before sending another message before she can text back.

 **Peter** : don’t worry about meeting up tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow, if you guys are gonna be out late.

He can almost hear the hesitation from the other end of the text - knowing that if he actually tried to single her out through the city that he might actually _be_ able to hear her, wherever she was, when her message arrived

 **MJ:** you sure?

Peter swallows down the disappointment, selfish as it was in hoping that she’d want to see him tonight and reminding himself of what mattered.

 **Peter:** of course I’m sure.

 **Peter:** it’s your birthday, MJ. You should do what you want to.

He waits for a beat, smiling before sending off a final message.

 **Peter:** love you

Michelle’s reply is instantaneous.

 **MJ:** love you too 

* * *

Michelle didn’t text him after that, Peter trying and failing not to overthink about what that could mean when he walks into school the next morning.

The rest of patrol had been just as boring as before, calling it an early night when he realized it was almost eleven and Michelle still hadn’t texted him back.

May had been surprised that he had gotten home early but hadn’t pressed - clearly seeing something on his face that he didn’t really want to discuss out in the open.

It was selfish, he _knew_ it was selfish to have wanted Michelle all to himself on her birthday or to feel put out at the idea that she’d want to spend time with a parental figure that had been relatively absent in the time he’d known her.

Her mom wasn’t a bad person, even Peter could see that - and if she was trying to make an effort, a part of Peter reasoned that it was better late than never.

He doesn’t get the chance to fully commit to whatever it is he’s feeling when he sees her - standing by his locker with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Hey!” Peter begins, plastering on the biggest smile that he can - hoping she hadn’t seen how he’d undoubtedly looked before.

“How was everything? Did you have a good time?”

Michelle immediately goes to hug him, surprising Peter for a beat before he brings his arms around her - feeling himself relax as he breathes in the faint vanilla of her body wash

She squeezes him right before stepping back - Peter searching her face in confusion when she says, “I love you.”

“I love you too?” Peter phrases it like a question, making her laugh as she pushes a curl back. 

“Sorry, I just. I did, have a good time I mean.”

Peter still feels confused. “Okay. That’s— that’s good right?”

She smiles, “Yeah, yeah it is. She,” Michelle bites her lip before saying, “she apologized, for not being around as much lately. She wanted to make it up to me, you know.”

“Yeah.” Peter affirms, but before he can say anything further - Michelle continues.

“And I had a really good time. It was a _really_ good birthday but it kinda reminded me of how I always felt with— with you?”

Peter’s not sure of what to say, Michelle almost rambling as she says, “You and May, you— you treat me like my mom did last night all the time and like, it was nice. You know, that she was there for my birthday but…”

Michelle trails off, sighing before locking eyes with him. “It’s not just about feeling special to someone one day a year you know? It’s— it’s everyday.”

Peter smiles, nodding as she says, “So yeah. Thanks, for that. And I love you. Cause I know it was my birthday and you had some ridiculous night planned so—“

“I didn’t—“

“Sorry for ruining date night.” Michelle nudges him, Peter smiling as he rolls his eyes - reaching out his hand to hers.

She takes it, Peter smiling even harder as he says, “Well, it's like you said. We don’t need a special occasion to celebrate.”

Peter squeezes her hand, Michelle smiling as he says, “Besides, it’s you and me. What else do we need?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> [ Come yell at me on tumblr. ](https://seek-rest.tumblr.com)


End file.
